New Life
by vivanIII
Summary: Elena is killed by her husband and leaves adaughter behind. When Damon is visiting her grave a man came to talk to tell him Elena wanted him to take care of her daughter and brother. How will the three men handel rasing a baby and will this change them in a way? Elena never dated Damon or Stefan they were just friends.


**Hey you guys, I've decided that I'm gone start writing another TVD story. Hope you like it. And sadly I don't own the TVD. in this story Elena married some guy right after high school and was only close friends with the Salvatore brothers. Story takes place around a half year after she graduated. Jeremy is still a minor.**

**Unexpected turn**

**Damon P.O.V**

I think I'll never be able to forget the moment I got that call. Elena dead. Killed by her own husband. If he ever got that man in his hands he was gone wish he was never born. The funeral had just been a couple days before and he was sitting by her grave.

"Excuse me, Damon Salvatore?", asked a voice from his right. When he looked up he saw a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Yes and you are?", if the man came looking for him at a graveyard he was either really stupid or had a dead wish.

"I'm Jason Kurtis. I was Elena's neighbor. I'll just say what I'm here for. The evening she was killed she had asked us to babysit on her daughter so she could go to the movies. She never returned. We took care of her daughter afterwards but yesterday a layer showed up at or house and told us she wanted you to have full custody over Emmy and her brother.", the man said all of this without even one pause. After he was done he looked at Damon who hadn't moved since he started talking. How was it possible… . Elena was mother and none of them knew. Once he was back to his senses he looked at Jason.

"How old is her daughter?", she shouldn't be that old.

"Two months. Elena said she got pregnant four months before she graduated." Now he thought about it she had been acting kind of strange. But who was he to judge, he was a vampire who spend more than hundred years searching for h a girl that loved his brother more than him. They took care of her tough... . Only then he realized the man had just said the he would get custody over a baby and a vampire hunter.

"Wait, why did she chose me?", there must be a mistake. Why would she want to have him take care of two of the most precious things in her life.

"She wrote in her will that she wanted you to take care of them because you would be able to protect them and that she trust you and you 're brother."

It had been a week since he had spoken to Jason and today was the big day. Emmy would come and live with them. Jeremey already lived with them since the moment they had gotten the call. He knew nothing about the fact that she had a daughter. They had learned that Emmy was born end September. They were now half December. The room she would be staying in wasn't finished yet so she would be staying in his room for a while till they knew what they would kneed for her room. In al his years he had never seen himself as a father. And now he was becoming a father to a child that wasn't even his one. On that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Stefan said and went to the door. He walked back in followed by Jason and a woman who probably was his wife. She was pushing a stroller and he was carrying a couple bags that probably contained clothes and stuff like that.

"Hello pleasure meeting you, my name is Samantha. I'm Jason's wife", the woman said smiling friendly.

"Halo, I'm Stefan, Damon's brother, and this is Jeremy Elena's brother," Stefan said while looking as friendly as possible. He seemed the only one of the tree of them who seemed able to speak. He and Jeremy were staring at the stroller.

"Well here you've got some clothes and food, toys, blankets… . Everything the cops gave us. We should get going and give you some time with Emmy. If you need any help or have questions just call our phone number is in the bag," Samantha said. She smiled at the baby as did Jason and they walked out. As soon as they had left Emmy started to cry.

**So what do you think? Love it, hate it? Reviews are more than welcome. I promise I update as soon as I can.**

**Love Vivan.**


End file.
